concordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fires of Heaven: Prologue
=The First Sparks Fall= Synopsis Elaida sits at her Amyrlin's desk while Aes Sedai from the various Ajahs discuss issues before her. Danelle says there seems to be fighting amongs the Shienarans. Alviarin notes that the Blight seems quiet. Teslyn says that the Saldaeans seem to be marching to the southeast. Alviarin thinks that they are chasing after Mazrim Taim, no longer trusting the Tower to deal with him. She recommends sending a sister to advise Tenobia, and others recommend dealing with the situation in Shienar. Alviarin shifts the conversation toward the disappearance of the Panarch of Tarabon, and the apparent involvement of Aes Sedai. Elaida notices that they have not once asked her opinion. Andaya asks after Elayne, fearing that Morgase might close Andor to them if she remains missing. Javindhra says that a newly raised Red sister is in the palace, and by all accounts Morgase is still besotted with her new lover and angling for the throne of Cairhien. Joline notes that they still have Gawyn, too, but Teslyn says that he is too independent, skirmishing constantly with Whitecloaks. As Alviarin is bringing the meeting to a close, Elaida says she has not dismissed them. She asks after the progress of the search for Siuan and her companions. She tells Joline, who has been in charge of the search, to assign herself a penance. Then she makes them look at the painting of Rand on her wall, and lists what ills she thinks can be ascribed to him. She declares that he is the Dragon Reborn, but that they don't know where he is, and that they should be keeping him safe until Tarmon Gai'don. Then she dismisses them, and all leave except for Alviarin. A novice comes in and says that Master Fain wishes to see her. He had appeared only days earlier, in filthy clothes, asking to see the Amyrlin. Padan Fain enters, pleased to see so much tension and division in the White Tower. Alviarin leaves, with an almost knowing look in his direction. Fain can feel the Horn and the dagger in the Tower. Elaida asks him about Rand al'Thor. Rahvin lounges in a chair as a woman under Compulsion repeats her instructions. He dismisses her and tells Elegar to escort her out. Lanfear speaks from nowhere, and he sees her looking through a gateway before she steps through it and it disappears. Lanfear notes that the woman Rahvin has just dismissed was an Aes Sedai. Rahvin says she is the Tower's spy upon him, and now she reports what he wishes her to. Rahvin asks why she is here, and Lanfear says that she has invited some of the other Chosen as well. Sammael opens a window as well, as does Graendal, both of them stepping through, Graendal accompanied by servants. She notes that they are half of the Forsaken remaining. They ask Lanfear about Asmodean, and she confirms that he has been captured by Rand. Sammael says that Rand can whittle away the deadwood until Tarmon Gai'don. Lanfear wonders out loud who Rand will capture next, deliberately provoking Graendal and Sammael, but Rahvin insists on hearing what she has to say. Lanfear says that one of the others is trying to control or kill him behind the scenes, and she proposes that the four of them work together. She outlines a plan, and they listen. Character List Appearing: *Alviarin *Andaya *Danelle *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Elegar *Evanellein *Graendal *Javindhra *Joline Maza *Lanfear *Padan Fain *Rahvin *Sammael *Shemerin *Teslyn Baradon Mentioned: *Alliandre *Amathera *Artur Paendrag Tanreall *Asmodean *Bonwhin *Davram Bashere *Demandred *Elayne Trakand *Gaebril *Galadedrid Damodred *Gawyn Trakand *Ishamael *Lews Therin Telamon *Mazrim Taim *Memara *Moghedien *Moiraine Damodred *Mordeth *Morgase Trakand *Ordeith *Pedron Niall *Rand al'Thor *Silviana *Siuan Sanche *Tenobia Kazadi Terms Mentioned Places *Altara *Amadicia *Andor *Arad Doman *Aridhol *Aryth Ocean *Bandar Eban *Blight *Borderlands *Cairhien *Ghealdan *Illian *Kandor *Lugard *Mountains of Mist *Murandy *Niamh Passes *River Erinin *Saldaea *Sea of Storms *Shadar Logoth *Shadow Coast *Shienar *Spine of The World *Tarabon *Tar Valon *Tear Terms *Accepted *Aes Sedai *Aiel *Ajah *Amyrlin Seat *Breaking of The World *Channeling *Children of The Light *Chosen *Compulsion *Council of Nine *Creator *Darkfriends *Dark One *Daughter-Heir *Day of Return *Dragon *Dragon Reborn *False Dragon *Flows *Forsaken *Gentling *Great Lord of The Dark *Hall of The Tower *Healing *Horn of Valere *Hundred Companions *Keeper of The Chronicles *Last Battle *Lord Captain Commander *Marshal-General *Mistress of Novices *Novices *One Power *Panarch *Prophecies of The Dragon *''saidar'' *''saidin'' *sar-light *Sitter *Spirit *Stone of Tear *Sun Throne *Taint *Tarmon Gai'don *Traveling *Trollocs *True Source *War of Power *Weave *Wheel of Time *Whitecloaks *White Flame *White Tower *Younglings 5.00